one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto vs Sans (Naruto vs Undertale)
Naruto vs Sans One Minute Melee Season 1 Episode 18 (Naruto vs Undertale) Naruto walked stealthily along the tree branch in the jungle. Naruto then jumped off the tree and looked behind him. There stood…. Luffy. “LET’S FINISH THIS!” yelled Naruto as he made several other Naruto’s. “I yi yi. You talk too much.” said Luffy. “That is some interesting last words.” said Naruto. Luffy ran at Naruto, but suddenly Luffy was smashed by a giant hand. “WHA- WHAT?!” yelled Naruto. Then out of the trees jumped a skeleton. Sans the skeleton just smirked. “Your next.” said Sans as he smiled at Naruto. “YOU-YOU KILLED HIM! HE WAS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” shouted Naruto. “Hate to ruin your day, cupcake.” said Sans. “I-I WILL END YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!” said Naruto as he and the other Naruto’s bared their fists. “Come at me now, and die. Be a good boy, and let’s make this a less painful death.” said Sans as he smirked. “The first one seems better.” said Naruto as he smiled. “Let’s settle this.” said Sans. “Good idea.” said Naruto. ' ' LIVE AND LET DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' Sans quickly started making hands and started making them smash at Naruto. Naruto made his Naruto army sacrifice themselves for Naruto. Naruto then chucked a knife at Sans, but Sans dodged it and ran at Naruto. Sans punched Naruto into the air, and then kicked him into a tree. ' ' 50… ' ' One of the Naruto’s quickly kicked Sans in the face, and the real Naruto chucked another knife at Sans. Sans shooed the fake Naruto away, and then right as he turned his head to the real Naruto the knife stuck itself in Sans’ arm. “CRUD!” yelled Sans as he grabbed his arm tightly. ' ' 40… ' ' “Shouldn’t have messed with me!” said Naruto as he ran at Sans. Sans took the knife out of his arm, and chucked it at Naruto. The knife stabbed in Naruto’s leg. “CRUD!!” yelled Naruto. “That’s how it feels!” said Sans. Sans then ran at Naruto. ' ' 30… ' ' Naruto grabbed the knife and chucked it at Sans. And it hit Sans. The process went from the knife going from Sans to Naruto to Sans to Naruto went over and over again, until the 71st time. Naruto had grabbed the knife before it hit him, and then summoned his army to attack Sans. Sans then summoned a bunch of hands to smash the Naruto army. Many died, but a few reached Sans. ' ' 20… ' ' Sans punched and kicked the fake Naruto’s, but many injured Sans. Then the real Naruto started attacking the Sans Hands. Finally, all of the Sans Hands were defeated, and only the real Naruto stood. Soon, all the Fake Naruto’s were defeated, and only Sans stood. “Ready to die?” said Sans. “Nope.” said Naruto. ' ' 10… ' ' Naruto quickly kicked Sans into the air, and then chucked a knife at Sans. Sans grabbed the knife in mid air and chucked it at Naruto. Naruto did a triple backflip in order to dodge the knife. Naruto then summoned hundreds and hundreds of knives to attack Sans. Sans just watched in fear as all the knifes flew at Sans. And all of them stabbed Sans. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto turned into Cat Naruto and sliced Sans’ face off of his body and kept it as a token of this fight. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles